deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Heather Tompkins
Heather Tompkins is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is found in Child's Play in Paradise Plaza during the unannounced scoop Twin Sisters, where she abandoned her twin sister, Pamela. Twin Sisters In Twin Sisters, Heather is found hiding in a Child's Play toy store in Paradise Plaza while her sister Pamela is being attacked by a horde of zombies in the moat. When Frank approaches her, she pleads for help, saying that she had no choice but to leave her sister behind or they would have both been dead. Frank then offers to take her to the Security Room. Ronald's Appetite After being rescued, she will wait in the room with the blue door. In Ronald's Appetite, when Ronald Shiner complains about the lack of food, he rallies up the other survivors in the same room, including Heather, to head out and look for food. If Frank does not stop Ronald's mutiny, Heather will leave the Security Room along with the other survivors in the same room. They will no longer count towards the number of rescued survivors. Fate Depending on the ending, Heather was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and eventually released, or killed by Carlito Keyes' bombs. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Heather is in the lobby of Colby's Movieland from 4:07:00 to 4:19:00, she is hostile, armed with a Baseball Bat and when killed, Frank finds a Baguette on her corpse. Trivia 230px|right *After rescuing Heather she says: **"This place sucks. It's dirty...It's cramped...Isn't there a shower around here?" *Heather is one of the youngest survivors in the game, the other ones being her twin, Pamela Tompkins and Simone Ravendark. *She argues with her sister Pamela after they are brought back to the Security Room. She may also push and argue with other survivors in the same room as her. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West, Frank can sometimes say "Don't get your panties in a bunch!" to Chuck when Chuck tells him to follow, which is the same line that Frank says to Heather to calm her down. *Her hat reads "juicy" on it. Gallery File:Heather Tompkins.jpg|Heather in the security room File:Dead-rising-chop-til-you-drop-20081222110326241_640w.jpg|"I had to abandon my sister!" File:Dead-rising-chop-til-you-drop-20081222110335538_640w.jpg|Twin Sisters in Japanese! File:Dead rising heather crying.png|Heather cries in Child's Play File:Dead rising heather sobbing.png|Heather cries in Child's Play File:dead rising twin sisters rescuing 5 security room.png|Safe in the Security Room File:Dead Rising the twins.jpg|The twins in the Security Room Dead rising heather getting eaten outside childs play.png|Pamela getting eaten. Zombie Heather File:Dead rising zombie heather (2).png|Heather is killed File:Dead rising zombie heather.png|Zombie Heather File:Dead rising zombie heather (3).png|Zombie Heather attacks Frank File:Dead rising zombie heather (4).png|Zombie Heather attacks Frank File:Dead rising zombie heather (5).png|Heather as a zombie after being killed by a zombie. File:Zombie Heather.png|A zombified Heather File:Dead rising zombie heather (7).png|A zombified Heather File:Dead rising zombie heather (8).png|A zombified Heather File:Dead rising zombie heather (9).png|A zombified Heather References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors